I just want you to know who I am
by Ninfa-LostMD
Summary: AU.Jate con un poquito de Skate.Post 2x09 Lo que hizo Kate.¿Qué significó ese beso para Jack y Kate?¿Por qué se lo dio?Jack se da cuenta de lo que siente por ella , pero y Kate?Las cosas entre ellos cambiarán despues de que él vea algo en la playa que nun
1. Regreso a casa

1-"Regreso a casa"

-¡Kate!-Jack se acercó corriendo a la chica,ella iba cargando a Sawyer que estaba malherido y apenas cosciente-¿Estas bien?  
-Lo estoy,pero Sawyer no.Los Otros nos atacaron y él se puso delante para protegerme-dijo Kate mientras dejaba a Sawyer en el suelo y le acarició el rostro para darle las gracias.Sayid,Charlie y algunos más se llevaron a Sawyer a las cuevas para que Jack pudiera curarlo.  
-¿Seguro que estas bien?-Jack le examinó unas heridas en la cara y en el hombro  
-Tranquilo ve a curar a Sawyer,esta muy mal-Jack se perdió entre la maleza dejando a Kate alli.  
Al fin Kate estaba en casa,lo había pasado realmente mal esa noche intentando sobrevivir y después de todo lo que había pasado se sentía a salvo de nuevo.Quizá mañana los Otros los volverian a perseguir y tendría que luchar por su vida pero ahora estaba allí.Sawyer había salido herido por protegerla a ella y esperaba que se recuperara,no podía perderlo,era muy importante para ella.Seguro que Jack lo curaría...Jack también era muy importante para él,siempre se preocupaba por ella,se sentía protegida y segura.Aunque sabía que si descubría quien era ella de verdad,lo que había hecho,no volvería ha verla de la misma manera,no quería perder su amistad con Jack.  
En la isla apenas la conocían,nadie se conocía mucho en realidad,pero ya eran todos como una gran familia,con sus diferencias y problemas,pero siempre se podía contar con alguien.La isla era para Kate como un hogar,quizás no era el hogar más seguro de todos,pero era lo único que podía llamar hogar,fuera de aquella isla no tenía nada parecido...


	2. Princesa Pecosa

2-"Princesa Pecosa"

Al día siguiente Jack había curado practicamente a Sawyer que tenía un par de costillas rotas,alguans magulladuras y una herida muy grande en el costado que se la había cosido.Había perdido bastante sangre pero estaba consciente.  
-Deberias quedarte unas horas descansando-dijo Jack revisandole las heridas-Sun te traerá una infusión para el dolor  
-Espero que sea mejor que tus curas-dijo Sawyer quejandose pues al coserle la herida le había hecho mucho daño-Por cierto donde esta mi Princesa Pecosa?  
-¿Princesa Pecosa¿Te refieres a Kate?-dijo Jack de mal humor  
-Si claro,yo la salve de los malos,soy su príncipe-Sawyer se rió de su comentario aunk akello hizo que le dolieran las costillas-Estoy seguro de que te hubiera gustado estar en mi lugar doctor.  
Jack no le dijo nada ,solo le fulminó con la mirada  
-Jack aqui tienes-en lugar de Sun fue Ana Lucía quien le trajo una taza con la infusión.  
-Gracias Ana Lucía-Jack cogió la taza y se la dio a Sawyer para que se la tomase  
-¡Vaya hola preciosa!-Sawyer contento de ver a Ana Lucía intentó incorporarse pero Jack lo empujó hacia abajo obligandolo a tumbarse otra vez.  
-Parece que sigues vivo Sawyer-dijo Ana Lucia con sarcasmo  
-¿Sabes que eres tan simpática como wapa?-Sawyer le sonrió  
-Jack me voy ha prepararme para ...ya sabes..nuestra excursión-Ana Lucía miró a Jack y este entendió de que hablaba  
-Si ya...voy contigo  
-¿Qué excursión?-Sawyer preguntó curioso  
-Cuando te encuentres mejor puedes irte a tu tienda Sawyer-dijo Jack a modo de despedida y se marchó con Ana Lucía.Sawyer los vio marcharse y decidió ir a visitar a su "Princesa Pecosa"


	3. Antes de que sea tarde

3-"Antes de que sea tarde"

Sawyer con Kate,eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar Jack,habían pasado toda la noche en la jungla "juntos".Jack sabía que habian tenido que escapar de los Otros luchando por su vida,pero el pensamiento de que habian estado juntos le hacía sentir como si le clavaran mil agujas en el estómago_¿Por qué se sentía asi?Nunca había experimentado algo así,ni siquiera con su mujer¿Acaso estaba celoso de Sawyer¿Tan importante era Kate para él? _  
-JACK¿Estas bien?-la voz de Ana Lucía le saco de sus pensamientos.Entonces recordó que estaba en el bunker .Locke,Eko,Hurley,Sayid y Ana Lucía estaban allí mirandolo con cara de preocupación  
-Esto,sí,perdón me distraje¿De qué estabamos hablando?  
-Estabamos decidiendo quien va a ir al intercambio con los Otros-dijo Locke mirando de reojo el reloj de cuenta atras en la pared-Hemos pensado que algunos deberian quedarse para seguir con los turnos para pulsar la tecla  
-Si, me parece bien-dijo Jack-¿Quién se va a quedar?  
-Eko,Sayid y yo iremos a buscar a los Otros para hablar sobre el intercambio de Henry por Walt  
-Esta bien,yo también voy-dijo Jack  
-Esta bien saldremos despues de comer ,debemos coger solo lo necesario:provisiones,medicinas... -dijo Sayid.  
-Suerte tio!-dijo HUrley a Jack y despues a los demas y se marcho a la despensa para preparar la ración de comida para todos  
-Recuerda que todo sucede por una razón,la isla intentará ponerte a prueba-le dijo Locke y se fue hacia el ordenador,para hacer su turno  
Eko y Sayid salieron del bunker para preparar su viaje.  
-Te preocupa ella ¿verdad?-le dijo Ana Lucía cuando se quedaron solos  
-¿A quién te refieres?  
-A Kate por supuesto,no creo que con lo bien que te llevas con Sawyer estes preocupado por sus heridas  
-Sawyer esta bien,no necesita que nadie se preocupe por él,aunque le gusta ser el centro de atención-Ana Lucía sonrió  
-Sí tanto te importa porque no vas a verla  
-¿Crees que debería hacerlo?-Jack y Ana Lucía caminaron hacia la puerta que era la salida del bunker  
-¿Crees que no?Vamos a hacer un viaje del que quizá no volvamos,deberias hacer ciertas cosas antes de que sea tarde  
-Quizas tengas razón-Jack miró a Ana Lucía y le dio un beso en la mejilla,despues se adentró en la selva en dirección a la playa.


	4. No puedo ni quiero estar contigo

4-"No puedo...ni quiero estar contigo"

Sawyer llegó a la tienda de Kate ,miró en el interior y no había nadie.Decepcionado de no encontrarla se dirigió hacia su propia tienda pero entonces la vió,estaba en la playa,sentada mirando al mar y se acercó a ella.  
-¿Preocupada por mi?-preguntó Sawyer sentandose al lado con cierta dificultad por las heridas  
-¡Sawyer!-Kate estaba sorprendida de verlo-¿Ya estas bien?  
-Mala hierba nunca muere,ya sabes-Kate le sonrió -¿Bueno me vas a decir en que pensabas?  
-En mi vida en la isla,muchas veces desearía quedarme aquí para siempre.Fuera de aquí ...no tengo nada,al menos nada que desearía  
-Yo tampoco quiero irme de la isla-Kate miró a Sawyer,él miraba las olas con una expresión fría en su cara _¿Era verdad lo que decía o solo lo hacía para consolarla?-_Tenemos muchas cosas en común .¿Verdad pecosa?  
-Demasiadas quizas-Kate se levantó sacudiendose la arena-Por cierto Sawyer,no vuelves a llamarme pecosa  
-¿Y si lo hago que me haras?-Sawyer se levantó y se quedo a solo unos centímetros de Kate mirandola fijamente,casi rozandose,con su sonrisa de seguridad.  
-Lanzaré algunos jabalies contra tu tienda,asi podras hecharles la culpa de tus heridas cuando acabe contigo-Sawyer le echo una mirada fría.Y entonces sonrió,cogió a Kate de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente.  
-No vuelvas a hacer eso-Kate se separó de Sawyer y lo miro enfadada  
-Vamos pecosa ,yo te gusto y tu me gustas,no entiendo cual es el problema  
-El problema es que no puedo...ni quiero estar contigo.Tú solo me haces recordar lo que tengo fuera de la isla...Que soy una...,igual que tú  
-Esta bien pecosa,aunque hubiera sido más fácil que me hubieras dicho que estas enamorada del médico.  
-Yo no..-empezó a decir ,pero no estaba segura de lo que sentía por Jack.Lo había besado pero ni ella misma sabía bien porque lo había hecho,por eso había huido ¿o quizá por miedo a reconocer lo que sentía?-...no estoy enamorada de Jack  
-Ya claro,pero dudaste.¿Eso que te dice?-Kate no supó que contestar.Sawyer sonrió con arrogancia y la besó por ultima vez-Por los viejos tiempos pecosa.  
Kate no sabia si matarlo o no ,asi que simplemente sonrió  
-Por cierto Pecosa,mandame los jabalies mañana,hoy estoy muy cansado...Me estresa hablar contigo,tus amorios con el médico son como un culebrón.Y será mejor que se lo digas pronto antes de que te lo quiten.Tenía una "excursión" con Ana Lucía  
_¿Jack y Ana Lucía de excursión?Bueno pensandolo bien no era nada raro,seguramente habrían ido a buscar algo.¿Pero el qué¿Y por qué le importaba tanto que estubieran juntos?-_con estas preguntas y otras muchas Kate se fue hacia el interior de su tienda ,necesitaba sentarse un rato.  
Cerca de la tienda de Kate,entre la maleza,estaba Jack,había venido dispuesto a hablar con Kate,a decirlo todo ...pero cuando llegó no estaba sola,estaba con Sawyer besandose,se habia quedado paralizado viendo la escena,no dejaba de verla en su cabeza.Despues de ese beso ella parecía molesta pero luego bromearon y él la volvió a besar...Jack tenía ganas de matar a Sawyer,le había quitado lo único que le importaba,se sentía morir...una lágrima solitaria recorrió su rostro.Jack se la secó con la mano y se marchó corriendo de allí.  
Kate estaba sentada en su tienda pensado y de repende escuchó un ruido,salió y vio como la maleza se movía,seguramente sería un animal...Kate recordó entonces aquel caballo negro que había visto en la selva,el beso con Jack...No habían hablado desde entonces,parecía que él la evitaba..Tenía que hablar con él,tenía que aclarar todo aquello.Kate se adentró en la selva, en dirección habia el bunker con la esperanza de que lo que había dicho Sawyer fuera mentira y de que Jack estuviera allí.


	5. La causa de mis porques

5-"La causa de mis porques"

_¿Por qué?-_era la único que le rondaba por la cabeza a Jack mientras intentaba buscar antibióticos en el armario de las medicinas que Hurley había encontrado en el bunker_-¿Por qué se sentía así despues de haber visto a Kate y Sawyer besandose¿Y por qué demonios Kate había tenido que besarle¿Quería torturarlo o simplemente quería saber quien le gustaba más,si Sawyer o él¿Por qué todo se había vuelto tan confuso desde ese beso¿Por qué soñaba cada noche con ese beso,con su tacto,con sus ojos tristes ...¿Por qué sentía aquella presión en el estómago que no le dejaba respirar cuando estaba con ella?_  
Odiaba a Kate ,tanto como la amaba y eso hacía que se odiara a si mismo.Se sentía débil y confuso,millones de preguntas y ninguna respuesta.Él que era un hombre de ciencia estaba acostumbrado a buscar una razón para todo pero desde que llegó a esa isla nada tenía sentido:ni una isla con un ser extraño hecho de humo,ni unas personas escondidas en alguna parte de la isla que los atacaban y se los llevaban sin dar explicaciones,ni ver a su padre por la selva cuando el mismo sabía que estaba muerto,ni un contador al que le tenían que introducir una tecla cada cierto tiempo,ni Kate...esa mujer con tantos secretos...Nada tenía sentido para él,pero aun así no dejaba de hacerse preguntas.  
-¿POR QUÉ?-gritó Jack tirando todos los medicamentos de la estantería en la que buscaba al suelo.Se dejó caer de rodillas derrotado ,se sentía como cuando era niño... .No quería sentir que todos dependian de él,no quería intentar ser un lider.No podía cuidar de si mismo,entonces ¿como podría aspirar a cuidar de los demas,a guiarles y aconsejarles?  
Jack empezó a recoger las cajas y botes de medicamentos esparcidos por el suelo.De repente golpeó sin querer una botella de jarabe para la tos,la cual se deslizó por el suelo y se paró a los pies de una persona que la cogió.  
-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Jack se dio la vuelta y la miró.¡Era ella!Allí estaba con su dulce sonrisa,sus ojos tristes...ella era la causa de casi todos sus porques.


	6. Nunca debiste haber besado

6-"Nunca deberías haberme besado"

-No necesito tu ayuda Kate-dijo Jack de malhumor cuando Kate se agachó y empezó a recoger los botes de medicamentos del suelo.Jack le cogió el que tenía en la mano y ella se levantó extrañada por su actitud-¿A qué has venido?  
-Esto...yo quería hablar sobre nosotros.Después de lo que paso todo ha estado un poco confuso, y quisiera que volviera a ser como antes  
-¡Ja!-Jack se rió sarcásticamente recordando el beso entre Sawyer y Kate-¡Nada volverá a ser como antes!Ademas las cosas ya eran bastante raras.  
-Si lo se,pero yo quería explicarte porque lo hice...-aunque ni ella misma sabía porque lo había hecho.Jack le gustaba,eso no lo iba a negar.Desde que lo conoció había sentido algo por él,era una persona en la que se podía confiar y aunque sabía que ella había hecho cosas horribles nunca la había dejado sola.Jack era sin duda la persona en la que más confiaba y no quería que por aquel beso se rompiera su amistad.No sabía si ese beso se lo había dado por el gran aprecio que sentía por él,como agradecimiento por estar siempre que lo necesitaba o si quizá lo había hecho porque sentía algo más fuerte por él.  
-No quiero que me expliques nada-Jack hacía todo lo posible por no mirarla a la cara.Intentaba entretenerse ordenando las cajas y botes de medicamentos-No quiero que me vuelvas a mentir¡Sólo quiero que te vayas¡No quiero volver a verte!  
Jack no quería dejar de verla,pero era mejor así.Verla sólo le traía dolor,él solo deseaba estar con ella pero sabía que eso nunca pasaría.  
-¡No voy a marcharme!-Kate dijo decidida acercandose a Jack-No hasta que hablemos  
Kate no comprendía la actitud de Jack_¿Por qué estaba tan molesto¿Acaso ese beso había significado algo más para él¿Jack sentía algo por ella? _  
-¡Jack mirame y dime que te pasa!-Kate cogió a Jack del brazo y lo obligó a que la mirara a los ojos.Sus ojos reflejaban odio y rencor,pero también estaban llenos de tristeza-¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga¿Que lo siento?Esta bien...lo siento,nunca debería haberte besado,pero no creo que por eso deberías estar enfadado conmigo.Quizá me equivoque pero yo sólo no quiero perderte...perder tu amistad.  
_¿Amistad¿Eso era para Kate¿Un amigo con que compartir los buenos y los malos momento?_Él no quería ser eso, no quería estar allí para consolarla cuando Sawyer le hiciera daño,y sabía que lo haría.  
-Tienes razón-Jack clavó los ojos en los de Kate,mirandose apenas a unos centímetros-¡Nunca deberías haberme besado!Yo no soy una marioneta con la que puedes jugar cuando te apetezca.Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido...¡Olvidate de mí!Para mí no eres más que una delincuente...una asesina.  
-¿Eso es lo piensas de mi?  
-Es lo que he dicho ¿no?-se sentía un ser repugnante por haber dicho eso.No le importaba nada lo que hubiera hecho Kate,pero sabía que la única manera para alejarla es que ella pensará que la odiaba.  
Se miraron en silencio durante un rato.Jack pudó ver como las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.Sintió que su corazón se encogía y deseo abrazarla.  
-¿Interrumpo algo?-Ana Lucía acaba de entrar en la escotilla  
-No claro que no-Jack pensó que había llegado en el momento oportuno,no podría haber resistido un segundo más sin pedirle perdón a Kate por lo que había dicho y decirle lo que sentía por ella-¿Pasa algo?Todavía es pronto para irnos  
-Asi que Sawyer tenía razón-Kate no miró a Jack-Os vais "juntos"  
Jack notó que la última palabra la dijó con retintín.  
-Si vamos a intentar hacer un trato con los Otros para que nos devuelvan a Walt y a los demas,si aun estan vivos-Ana Lucía hablo calmadamente,notaba que las cosas estaban tirantes entre Jack y Kate.  
-Yo voy con vosotros,quiero ayudar-Kate le dijo decida a Ana Lucía  
-No vendras-Jack empezó a meter los medicamentos que necesitaba en su mochila-Quedate con "Sawyer"  
Estaba vez fue Jack el que dijó la última palabara con retintín.Aunque estaba molesto con Kate no podía permitir que viniera con ellos.No podía soportar que le pasará algo malo.  
-No eres nadie para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer-Kate le miró friamente.  
Jack cogió un bote de antibioticos de la estantería y se lo dio a Kate:  
-Debes darle esto a Sawyer cada 6 horas-Kate asintió y no dijo nada más.Jack y Ana Lucía salieron de la escotilla mientras Kate los observaba.


	7. Heridas

7-"Heridas"

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Ana Lucía despues de llevar un rato caminando en silencio hacia la playa.  
-Lo que tenía que pasar supongo-le dijo Jack con la mirada perdida.  
-Lo que tenía que pasar es que vosotros dos teníais que estar besándoos y yo tendría que estar disculpándome en estos momentos al interrumpiros en vuestro momento de pasión.  
-Pues tranquila que eso no pasará nunca-dijo Jack tristemente aunque sonrió ligeramente al imaginarse esa escena. Le hubiera gustado ver a la dura Ana Lucía agachando la cabeza avergonzada.  
-¡Jack por el amor de Dios¡Tú estás locamente enamorado de ella, sólo hay que ver como la miras!-ella se paró en medio de la selva esperando una reacción por parte de él-Y sé que ella también te quiere. Me asesinaba con la mirada cuando estaba cerca de ti. Así que no me digas que eso nunca va a pasar y vuelve ahora mismo a decirle lo que sientes.  
-Ella no me quiere...esta con Sawyer-miró a Ana Lucía por primera vez desde que salieron del bunker.  
-¿Con Sawyer? No puede ser él. ¿Cómo lo sabes?-Ana Lucía no podía creerlo  
-Los vi besándose ¿por qué te interesa¿También te gusta Sawyer? Supongo que a todas os gustan los chicos malos-Jack estaba totalmente abatido.  
-¡No digas estupideces Jack! Sólo me cuesta creerlo, estaba segura de que ella estaba enamorada de ti.  
-Imaginaciones tuyas-Jack miró hacia entre los árboles, en dirección hacia la playa-Supongo que sólo jugaba conmigo mientras se decidía por Sawyer.  
Estuvieron en silencio durante un rato...quizás segundos, quizás minutos.Jack no quería hablar más sobre Kate, y Ana Lucía no sabía que decirle para ayudarlo.  
-Jack no deberías venir a buscar a los Otros, no están en condiciones-Ana Lucía habló al fin-Será mejor que te quedes, te hará bien estar solo y pensar.  
-No, iré. No puedo quedarme aquí y verlos juntos, me volvería loco. Necesito estar un tiempo lejos de ella, para intentar olvidar.  
-¿Estás seguro?  
-Sí.Vamos que nos esperan-continuaron andando hacia la playa. Cuando al fin llegaron a la playa los estaban esperando Sayid, Eko y todos los demás supervivientes.  
-¿Están todos¿Los de las cuevas también?-preguntó Ana Lucía acercándose a Sayid  
-Hemos avisado a todo el mundo-respondió Sayid-La única que no hemos podido encontrar ha sido a...-las palabras de Sayid se vieron interrumpidos por un ruido de la maleza cercana, entre ella apareció Kate que sin mirar hacia donde estaba Jack se mezclo entre el grupo de gente poniéndose al lado de Sun, la cuál la saludó con una sonrisa.  
-Estamos todos-terminó diciendo Sayid.  
-Esta bien-Jack se adelantó hacia el grupo de gente donde todos pudieron verlo y escucharlo. -¿Podéis escucharme todos un momento?  
-¿Ha sucedido algo Jack?-preguntó Sun. Jack la miró y vio a Kate a su lado que miraba a la coreana sin prestarle atención a él.  
-No tranquila Sun-Ana Lucía habló acercandose a Jack-Os hemos reunido para informaros de algo que nos concierne a todos en esta isla.  
-Rousseau y yo encontramos a un hombre en la selva y lo trajimos al bunker para descubrir quién era. Su nombre es Henry y nos contó que viajaba en globo y que se habían estrellado su mujer y él en esta isla hace unos meses. Poco después de estrellarse su mujer cayó enferma y murió. Él la enterró debajo de su globo-Sayid empezó a contar toda la historia sobre Henry.  
-Le pedimos que nos hiciera un mapa hacia donde estaba su globo para constatar su versión y así descubrir si era uno de los Otros o no-continuó Ana Lucía-Charlie, Sayid y yo fuimos a buscar ese globo, lo encontramos y también la tumba de su esposa  
-Entonces decía la verdad, no es uno de los Otros-dijo Libby.  
-No exactamente-Sayid sacó el carnet de Henry ylo mostró en alto-Excavé la supuesta tumba de su esposa y encontramos el cadáver de un hombre con este carnet de un hombre de color llamado Henry Gale. Nos mintió, es uno de los Otros  
-¿Qué vais a hacer con él?-pregunto Claire  
-Pues eso es para lo que os hemos reunido aquí-Jack habló otra vez. Había permanecido en silencio mirando de reojo a Kate mientras los demás hablaban-Vamos a intentar convencer a los Otros para hacer un intercambio, les devolveremos a Henry si ellos nos devuelven a Walt y así también volverá Michael.  
-Pero no sabéis donde están, ni cuantos son. Podrían atacaros-dijo Libby mirando a Ana Lucía-Iré con vosotros cuántos más mejor.  
-Yo ir también-dijo Jin, Sun lo miró y le habló en coreano enfadada.  
-Libby y Sun os agradezco mucho el ofrecimiento pero será mejor que os quedéis. Jin sé que Michael es tu amigo y quieres ayudar en todo lo que puedas con lo de Walt pero en el estado de Sun será mejor que te quedes con ella, tienes que cuidarla  
Jin asintió, no hablaba inglés pero había entendido lo que Jack le había dicho, agarró a su esposa de la mano y le sonrió. Por un instante las miradas de Jack y Kate se encontraron pero el rápidamente apartó sus ojos de los de ella y se dirigió a Libby:  
-Y tú Libby como yo me voy tú serás la única médica que haya. Debes quedarte-Jack le entregó una bolsa con medicamentos.  
-Pero yo sólo soy psicóloga.  
-No te preocupes rubia, si pasa algo el SuperDoctor vendrá a salvarnos-todos miraron hacia donde provenía la voz aunque no hacía falta que miraran, no podía ser otro más que Sawyer-El es nuestro héroe, se enfrentará a los Otros el solito y todavía le quedará tiempo para rescatar a Walt y venir a cuidar de sus enfermitos.  
Sawyer se hizó pasó entre la multitud y se colocó al lado de Kate sonriendo con arrogancia a Jack. El cual ya estaba bastante molesto por haberle visto besándose con Kate como para que encima de burlara de él. Ana Lucía notó el odio con el Jack miraba a Sawyer y temiéndose que pudiera hacer alguna tontería debido al estado en el que se encontraba lo agarró del brazo susurrándole:  
-No le hagas caso, sólo intenta provocarte  
-No déjale, oigamos lo que Sawyer tiene que decirme-Jack estaba furioso, fulminaba a Sawyer con la mirada.  
-¡Vamos doctor no defraudes a tus fans perdiendo la compostura!-Sawyer avanzó hacia el centro del círculo formado por la multitud, donde estaban Jack, Ana Lucía y Sayid-¿No querrás que descubran el verdadero motivo por el que vas en busca de los Otros?  
-¿Porque no nos lo cuentas? Parece que tú lo sabes mejor que yo  
-El probrecito doctor ha visto algo que no debía, o mejor dicho, no quería-Todos miraban expectantes a Sawyer y Jack-Al doctorcito le han roto su corazoncito y quiere irse lejos para olvidarse de todo. No es un ningún héroe, sólo es un cobarde que no quiere aceptar la verdad.  
Kate miró a Sawyer sin comprender _¿A qué se refería Sawyer¿Qué es lo que había visto Jack¿A quién amaba Jack que le había roto el corazón¿Se referirá a Ana Lucía?_ Kate la miró como sujetaba a Jack y le susurraba cosas al oído y sintió que algo se quemaba en su interior.  
Jack no podía resistirse más, encima de que Sawyer le había quitado todo lo que quería, ahora se lo restregaba y se burlaba de él. Ignorando lo que Ana Lucía le decía se lanzó a por Sawyer, sabía que pegarle no solucionaría nada pero estaba demasiado furioso y perdió el control.  
Todo sucedió en unos segundos, Jack se soltó del brazo de Ana Lucía que lo sujetaba y Kate, que enseguida se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Jack, se intentó poner rápidamente en medio para evitar que se pegaran, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y recibió el puñetazo de Jack, destinado a Sawyer. El médico no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para parar o al menos esquivarla. Kate quedó tendida en el suelo.Jack se dejó caer de rodillas junto a ella mientras le decía:  
-¡KATE¿Estás bien! Lo siento mucho, yo no quería golpearte, lo siento mucho de verdad-Jack no se atrevía a tocarla, simplemente la miraba intentando disculparse-¿ Por qué te has puesto en medio?  
Kate no le prestaba atención, estaba mareada. Se llevó la mano al pómulo donde había recibido el golpe y notó que estaba sangrando. Se miró la mano ensangrentada y eso le hizo recordar a su padrastro, a su padre. Aquel monstruoso ser del que procedía. Lo había odiado durante años, oyendo como pegaba a su madre con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, hasta que después de años y años odiándolo había terminado matando, convenciéndose a sí misma que era la única de proteger a su madre , la única manera de no terminar siendo como él aunque llevará su misma sangre.  
-¿Kate me oyes¿Cómo estas?-Jack le examinaba la herida. Kate lo miró por primera vez, pero en realidad no veía a Jack, únicamente veía a Wayne sonriéndole con ese brillo en los ojos que sólo tenía cuando la miraba a ella.  
-¡NO ME TOQUES!-gritó de repente Kate apartando la mano de Jack de su rostro y salió corriendo adentrándose en la selva. Todo quedó en silencio, nadie hablaba ni se movía, hasta parecía que la selva había decido solidarizarse con la escena, no se escuchaba ningún tipo de animal, ni el ruido de las hojas al ser mecidas por el viento, nada...Hasta Jack podía decir que no escuchaba ni su corazón, parecía que había dejado de latir en el mismo momento en el que había visto como Kate lo había mirado.Una mirada llena de odio, ira y miedo...Su mirada le había perforado en un lugar donde los heridas no se curaban, no al menos de una forma que la medicina le hubiera podido enseñar.

Continuará...


	8. Alejarse

8.-"Alejarse"

Jack miraba sus manos que temblaban,los nudillos de su mano derecha estaban manchados con la sangre de Kate...de su Kate...la había lastimado,se sentía repugnante,se odiaba a si mismo por haberle hecho daño y sabía que Kate lo odiaba también,quizá sería mejor así,sería más fácil de olvidarla,pero simplemente no podía dejarla ahora sola, no en medio de la selva ,no con una herida sangrante.Necesitaba verla y saber que estaba bien...necesitaba su perdón...Se levantó del suelo donde había permanecido arrollidao desde que había golpeado a Kate,nadie se había acercado a él, no sabían que decir...Sin mirar a nadie se dirigió rápidamente por donde Kate se había ido pero Ana Lucía le cortó el paso

-¡Jack no!-le dijo Ana Lucía firmemente, ella no lo iba a detener, tenía que ver a Kate,hablar con ella.La esquivó pero su camino de vio cortado de nuevo,esta vez por Sayid.

-Jack dejala sola,creo que es mejor que nadie se acerque a ella durante un rato y menos tú-Jack miró al iraquí, no habia pena por él en sus ojos, él sabía lo que sentía por Kate, sabía que no sólo era culpabilidad...era mucho más...más que una simple amistad.

-Tengo que curarla-le dijo casi a modo de suplica.Jack sólo dijo eso, no avanzó, ni siquiera lo intentó,sabía que tenía razón pero eso no le quitaba el impulso de querer ir corriendo hacia Kate,pedirle perdón ,abrazarla y decirle todo lo que sentía por ella.

-Tranquilo,yo iré-Libby le sonrió a Jack

-Toma aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas para curarla-Jack le dio su mochila,ella la cogió y se adentró en la selva.

-¿Sabes una cosa doc?-era la primera vez que Sawyer hablaba desde el incidente-Me alegro de no ser una chica, no me gustaría recibir esos derechazos

-¡Callate Swayer!-le espetó Ana Lucía con cara de pocos amigos..

* * *

Lejos de la playa, en las cuevas se encontraba Kate intentando ordenar sus ideas.Estaba mareada,seguramente por el golpe.Se miró en la superficie de la pequeña cascada,un rastro de sangre que empazaba en su mejilla recorría su cara,pensó en lo que había pasado.Jack...Wayne...sabía que Jack nunca sería como su padre, que nunca le hubiera hecho daño a proposito.Pero no había podido evitar recordar las palizas a su madre,la impotencia de no poder ayudarla, lo que tuvo que hacer para protegerla y por lo que se vio impulsada a huir.No era culpa de Jack pero como hacía siempre, había huido...Sumergió sus manos en el agua cristalina y se lavó la cara...Ya no quería seguir huyendo y menos de Jack, el médico era una de las pocas cosas por las que merecía la pena dejar de correr.

De repente Kate escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas,entre la maleza

-¿Jack?-supusó que habría ido detrás de ella.Aunque no sabía si estaba preparada para verlo, no aún al menos.

-Tranquila Kate,soy Libby-la rubia se dirigió hacia ella-¿Qué tal estas?

-Bien,supongo,...un poco mareada quizás-Libby se agachó junto a ella,dejando una mochila en el suelo,Kate la reconoció enseguida...era la de Jack.

-La herida no parece muy profunda ,no creo que haga falta darte puntos pero sera mejor que la desinfecte-Libby se puso a buscar en la mochila y saco una bote de alcohol marca "Dharma" y una par de gasas

-¿Dónde esta Jack?-le preguntó mientras le limpiaba la herida.No era que no confiará en ella, pero se supone que el médico era Jack.

-Quiso venir para curarte, pero Shayid y Ana Lucía no le dejaron, creo que pensaron que tú no querias verlo al menos por ahora y Jack desistió.Yo me ofrecí a venir.

-¿Cómo está...?-Kate estaba enfadada con Jack por como se había comportado con ella,por lo que le había dicho, pero no podía evitar preguntar como estaría él,era la segunda vez que había huido de él, y las dos veces sin darle ninguna explicación.

-¿Jack?-Libby le limpió la herida con el alcohol,Kate no se quejó-Es gracioso que me hagas esa pregunta creo que él estará preguntandose lo mismo por la deseseperación que tenía por venir a verte.

-Yo no le importo...Jack me odia

Libby cogio unas tiritas de la mochila y Kate pudo ver una sonrisa en su cara cuando se dio la vuelta.

-¿Por qué sonries?-Kate no le veía la gracia a aquello,ella se sentía fatal por lo que pensaba Jack y ella se reía en su cara.

-Nada es sólo que Hurley tenía razón.

-¿Razón?-Kate la miraba sin comprender_¿Qué pintaba Hurley en todo aquello?_-¿Con qué?

-En que los dos únicos que no saben en esta isla que Jack está enamorado de Kate y viceversa, sois Jack y Kate.

* * *

-Jack vuelve, no va a querer verte-le pedía Ana Lucía.Jack no había podido aguantar más estar allí en la playa y se dirigia a las cuevas seguida de Ana Lucía y un poco más rezagado Sawyer-No empeores las cosas.

-Sólo quiero saber que esta bien-le dijo Jack sin pararse-Libby todavía no ha vuelto, quizás no a encontrado a Kate...

Ana Lucía no le dijo nada más,sabría que no iba a poder convencerlo.Miró a Sawyer que le devolvió la mirada sin decirle nada.Los tres siguieron andando hasta que llegaron a la entrada de las cuevas

-¿Kate?-gritó Jack

-Estamos aquí-grito Libby desde la cascada.Jack corrió hacia allí,allí estaban las dos,Libby mirandole con gesto sonriente y Kate que miraba a Libby con un gesto extrañado que cambió en cuanto vio aparecer a Jack,sus miradas se encontraron, una mezcla de preocupación, dudas y algo que no podían definir.

-Creo que será mejor que os dejemos solos-dijo Libby cuando llegaron Ana Lucía y Swayer que la inesperada carrera del doctor les había cogido de sorpresa y casi sin tiempo a reaccionar.Sawyer miró a Kate y le preguntó:

-¿Estas bien Pecosa?-Kate asintió con la cabeza sonriendo débilmente

-Gracias Libby-le dijo Kate a la psicóloga

-De nada, curarte la herida ha sido fácil, ahora espero que tu puedas solucionar cosas más complicadas que un simple golpe-Libby se dirigió a la salida de las cuevas acompañada de Ana Lucía,Sawyer era reacio a irse pero pudo ver en la mirada de Kate que todo estaba bien y que quería que un momento a solas con Jack,asi que finalmente el rubio se dio la vuelta siguiendo a las otras dos.

Jack se quedó allí de pie mirando a Kate,casi con miedo de avanzar.Espero a ver algún gesto por parte de ella.

-¿Tanto miedo me tienes Jack?-Kate se levantó y se acercó a él_¿Sería verdad lo que había dicho Libby?¿Jack estaba enamorado de ella?_Como podía ser así cuando no se atrevía ni acercarse a ella-¿Crees que porque sea una asesina voy a hacerte daño por haberme golpeado?

La miró notando el tono amargo con el que le había hablado.

-No te tengo miedo.Sólo quería que no volvieras a ser corriendo-Jack no había pretendido que fuera un reproche,pero sono así.

Ambos se quedaron un silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad,sin moverse,simplemente manteniendo sus miradas.Kate no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había dicho Libby,_¿estaba enamorada de Jack?¿y él de ella?¿Y si era así por qué Jack le había dicho que no quería volver a verla?_

-Kate,yo lo...lo siento mucho-dijo finalmente Jack alargó el brazo para tocarla pero en el último momento se arrepintió,no sabía como podía reaccionar.

-No tienes que disculparte Jack,yo soy la que debería hacerlo, no debería reaccionar como lo hice pero lo que pasó me hizo recordad cosas del pasado...

-Cosas que nunca me vas a contar ¿no?

-¿Acaso te interesan?-le dijo enfadada-Pensaba que no querias saber nada de mi

-Kate...-no sabía que decirle, en su mente solo podía pensar en todo lo que sentía por ella,decirselo de una vez, que la amaba, que la necesitaba, que la daba igual lo que había hecho,solo la quería a ella...pero entonces la imagen de Sawyer y ella besandose se le venía a la cabeza y todas las palabras se perdían mezcladas con la amargura que sentía-...tengo que irme,Ana Lucía y los demas me esperan.

Kate no le dijo nada,sólo asintió en silencio.Jack se dio la vuelta ,pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso volvió a escuchar su voz:

-Jack solo dime una cosa-lo miró desafiante-Dices que no quieres saber nada de mi porque soy una asesina y sin embargo confias en Ana Lucía que también lo es¿por qué?

-Lo de Shannon fue un accidente,Ana Lucía pensó que era uno de los otros,estaba defendiendo su vida y la de los demas.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que lo hiciera.Quizá simplemente confias en ello por otros motivos,quizás sientes algo por ella...

-Quizás...-fue lo único que le contestó.Él sabía que no sentía nada por Ana Lucía, pero saber que aquella palabras podían herir un poco Kate, al menos como lo había herido a él cuando lo había visto besandose con Sawyer le alibiaba en cierto modo.Pero era un alibio marchito,vacío,triste, un fuego que lo iba consumiendo poco a poco a medida que se alejaba de las cuevas...y de Kate.

Continuará...


End file.
